Cad Bane
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 73 BBY | thuiswereld = Duro | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Bounty Hunter | species = Duros | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,85 meter 75 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Rood | wapen = 2 ''Persuader'' Blasters Flametrower Bola | vervoer = Xanadu Blood Hutt Swamp Speeder | affiliatie = Hutts Darth Sidious }} thumb|250px|Cad Bane 250px|thumb|Cato Parasitti & Cad Bane Cad Bane was een beruchte Duros Bounty Hunter die actief was tijdens de Clone Wars en missies volbracht voor de opdrachtgever die hem het meeste bood. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Bane ingehuurd door Darth Sidious en door de Hutts. Biografie Bane droeg een brede hoed en een soort van Cybernetics ademhalingsbuizen aan zijn kaken waardoor hij in extreme situaties kon blijven ademen zonder probleem. Aan zijn polsen droeg hij wapens en gadgets, zoals een kabelschieter, Comlink, Data Uplink en Contact Stunner. Als wapens gebruikte Bane twee aangepaste LL-30S Blaster Pistols. Als persoonlijk schip gebruikte hij de Xanadu Blood. Na de dood van Jango Fett ontstond er een gat in de markt voor individueel werkende en betrouwbare huurlingen. Het was Cad Bane die dat gat in de markt veroverde. Bane werd geboren in de sloppenwijken van het Descent Ghetto District van New Tayana rond Duro. Bane begon zijn loopbaan als bounty hunter door vluchtelingen te vatten die hun celstraf niet wilde uitzitten, net als misdadigers van minder zware misdaden. Bane verliet zijn stad en zwoer om nooit terug te keren. Bane vermoedde dat er wat aan het broeien was in het universum en dus besliste hij om zichzelf financieel onafhankelijk te maken. Daarom wou hij net als Jango Fett een Jedi uitschakelen. Bane steunde op zijn al behoorlijk snelle kunsten als een gunslinger en hij nam een job aan bij de Bothan crime lord Akris Ur'etu om een Jedi te vatten die zijn zaken verstoorde. Maar Bane ontdekte dat de Jedi een oplichter was die door de Hutts werkte. De Duros liet zich inspireren door de talloze gadgets van de oplichter om de Jedi krachten te imiteren. Vervolgens bouwde Bane een arsenaal uit om zijn fysieke mogelijkheden te vergroten. Bane verkocht zichzelf aan de hoogste bieder en dat leverde hem een prijs op zijn hoofd op van 500.000 credits vanwege misdaden tegen de Republic. Bane nam elke missie aan voor een bepaalde prijs en gebruikte handlangers en wapens om zijn missies te voltooien. Bane was een koude en sluwe Bounty Hunter. Holocron & Kyber Crystal Cad Bane kreeg een tweevoudige opdracht van Darth Sidious. Ten eerste moest hij een Holocron uit de Jedi Temple stelen en ten tweede de kennis van het Kyber Crystal vergaren. Om deze klus te klaren vroeg Bane een volledig uitgerust schip met Cloaking Device en het driedubbele van zijn normale loon. Met hulp van zijn Droid TODO 360 en Cato Parasitti dacht Bane het Holocron te kunnen stelen. Cato vermomde zich als de Jedi Master Ord Enisence en betrad de Jedi Archives terwijl ze aan TODO en Bane informatie doorstuurde. Maar Bane had niet alleen gegevens in verband met de veiligheid in TODO gestopt, hij had eveneens een bom in de kleine Droid verstopt. Terwijl Cato en TODO 360 de Jedi ongewild afleidden, kon Bane stiekem een Holocron ontvreemden en de Temple verlaten. Meteen daarna zette Bane koers richting Devaron met een vloot van Munificent-class Star Frigates die hij van Nute Gunray in leen had. Op Devaron kidnapte Bane Jedi Master Bolla Ropal en houder van het Kyber Crystal. Ondertussen was Anakin Skywalker Bane op het spoor nadat Parasitti de naam van Ropal verklapte. Bane folterde Ropal om zijn medewerking te eisen maar de Rodian Jedi overleed aan de folteringen. Uiteindelijk konden Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano Cad Bane's Munificent-class Star Frigate inhalen boven Devaron en volgde de Showdown at Devaron. Bane had de volledige controle over zijn schip dat alsmaar meer schade opliep. Zo schakelde hij de artificiële zwaartekracht uit toen de Republic troepen zijn schip binnenstormden en kon hij later Ahsoka gevangennemen. Nadat hij dreigde om haar in de ruimte te lanceren via een luchtsluis, besloot Anakin om Bane te helpen en de informatie van het Kyber Crystal in het Holocron te verwerken. Bane ontsnapte maar werd tegengehouden door de Clones Denal en Koho. Toen de Republic vertrok, zagen de Clones en de Jedi Bane's lichaam vallen en kon Denal nog net aan boord klimmen van de ontsnappende Shuttle. Anakin voelde echter dat Bane nog in leven was. Dat was logisch aangezien de Duros snel het pantser van Denal had aangetrokken nadat hij de Clones had gedood. Aan boord van de Resolute ontmaskerde Ahsoka Bane maar de Duros kon ontsnappen in een V-19 Torrent Starfighter. 250px|left|thumb|Bane & Kyber Crystal Als volgende opdracht moest Bane vier Force Sensitive kinderen naar Mustafar ontvoeren waar Darth Sidious hen tot Dark Side spionnen wou omvormen. Bane slaagde in zijn opdracht op Glee Anselm en Rodia maar liep op Naboo tegen de lamp. Ahsoka en Anakin konden Bane in een valstrik lokken en de Bounty Hunter werd gevangengenomen. Op de Resolute combineerden Anakin, Mace Windu en Obi-Wan hun krachten om Bane te dwingen hen naar de ontvoerde kinderen te brengen. Bane leidde Obi-Wan en Windu uiteindelijk naar Black Stall Station maar al snel kwamen de Jedi tot de vaststelling dat dit een val van Bane was. De kinderen waren er niet aanwezig, enkel het gestolen Holocron kon opnieuw worden bemachtigd. Toen de Laser Traps de Jedi bezighielden, kon Bane ontsnappen in een Escape Pod. Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano konden verhinderen dat Sidious de kinderen zou omvormen tot spionnen op Mustafar dankzij het brandstof log in Bane's starfighter, de Xanadu Blood. Ziro the Hutt Tijdens de Clone Wars moest hij Ziro the Hutt gaan bevrijden op Coruscant in opdracht van de Hutt Grand Council. Om een team samen te stellen, testte Bane een aantal Bounty Hunters op Keyorin tijdens de vangst van Davtokk. De gekozen manschappen slaagden in hun missie zodat Bane wist dat ze konden fungeren in teamverband. Ook Todo 360 had zich opnieuw bij Bane gevoegd nadat Anakin Skywalker hem had kunnen herstellen na de explosie in de Jedi Temple. Todo was ontsnapt en had zich opnieuw bij Bane gevoegd. 250px|thumb|Bane foltert C-3PO De eerste stap was om de plattegrond te verkrijgen van de Senate Building. Het doelwit dat Bane daarvoor had uitgekozen was C-3PO, de Protocol Droid van Padmé Amidala. Maar toen bleek dat Threepio werkelijk geen plannen bezat, verraadde hij per ongeluk dat R2-D2 de plannen wel droeg. Bane liet nu ook Artoo kidnappen en kon vervolgens de plannen downloaden. Op Tatooine betaalde Jabba hem voor de geleverde diensten en de leden van de Hutt Grand Council droegen Bane op om de volgende stap in zijn missie te zetten: het bevrijden van Ziro the Hutt die te veel geheimen wist over de Hutts. Bane dacht hiervoor Senators te gijzelen in ruil voor Ziro. Bane en zijn posse, bestaand uit Robonino, Aurra Sing, HELIOS-3D en Shahan Alama schakelden eerst de kracht uit in de Senate Building zodat er geen communicatie meer mogelijk waren en alle nooddeuren werden ingeschakeld. Bane verwittigde Palpatine dat Orn Free Taa de vrijlating van Ziro the Hutt moest ondertekenen. Wat Bane niet wist was dat Anakin Skywalker zich nog in hetzelfde gebouw bevond. Bane stuurde Shahan Alama en een IG-86 Droid achter de Jedi aan die uiteindelijk kon overmeesterd worden. Cad Bane had echter een plan voorzien en nam de Senators gevangen in een net van laserstralen die een reeks bommen konden activeren. Bane ontsnapte met zijn manschappen en Ziro van Coruscant maar zijn bommen misten hun doel omdat Anakin Skywalker ontwaakte en de Jedi kon redden. Bane gaf zijn trawanten de opdracht om zich een tijd schuil te houden en te vluchten. 250px|thumb|Cad Bane op Teth Bane hield zich met Todo 360 schuil op Nal Hutta waar hij Ziro had afgeleverd aan de Hutt Grand Council. Na het bezoek van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Quinlan Vos realiseerde Bane zich dat Ziro was ontsnapt en dat de Jedi daar niets mee te maken hadden. Bane werd betaald om Ziro te achtervolgen wat hij deed in een Hutt Swamp Speeder. Bane trok naar de residentie van Mama the Hutt en had het bij het rechte eind aangezien ze onder dwang verklapte waar haar zoon zich bevond. Bane en Todo trokken naar Teth waar ze echter het dode lichaam van Ziro aantroffen. Kenobi en Vos arriveerden niet lang later en hoewel ze wisten dat Bane Ziro niet had gedood, wilden ze hem inrekenen voor zijn misdaden tegen de Republic. Dit liet Bane niet zomaar gebeuren en dankzij zijn arsenaal van wapens kon hij de Jedi voldoende ontwijken om uiteindelijk te vluchten in de Xanadu Blood met Todo 360 die net op tijd Bane's hoed kon recupereren nadat de Duros deze in een knokpartij met Quinlan had verloren. Moralo Eval 250px|thumb|Eval, Bane en Hardeen ontsnappen 250px|thumb|Cad Bane & Palpatine Toen de geruchten over een moordaanslag op Palpatine, beraamd door meesterbrein Moralo Eval de kop opstaken werd Bane gevangen genomen en in het Judiciary Central Detention Center opgesloten waar hij 'toevallig' de celmaat werd van Eval. Bane had zich echter met opzet laten arresteren om Eval uit de gevangenis te halen. Toen Eval Rako Hardeen in zijn plot wilde betrekken, aarzelde Bane. De Duros moest niets hebben van Hardeen die op een makkelijke manier pochte een Jedi te hebben gedood. Nadat Bane een oproer in de kantine gang had laten steken door Boba Fett, ontstond er een opstand van de gevangenen. Moralo, Cad en Rako bleven ietwat uit de spotlights om later hun slag te slaan. Bane dacht om via de crematiekamer te ontsnappen aangezien hij dat nog heeft gedaan, maar eens bij de code blijkt die te zijn veranderd. Hardeen stelde voor om de deur te forceren en liet Bane en Eval op de uitkijk staan. Met de Force opende Obi-Wan de code en de drie wurmden zich in doodskisten. Ze overmeesterden de Clone bewakers en met een gesloten Coruscant Police Airspeeder vlogen ze naar een HCT-2001 Dragonboat-class Freighter waarmee ze konden ontsnappen van op Coruscant. Bane was echter Hardeens aarzeling in de crematiekamer nog lang niet vergeten. Nadat het trio was ontsnapt, belandden ze bij Pablo, een Rodian handelaar op Nal Hutta. Daar kocht Bane een nieuwe hoed en een nieuwe uitrusting. Terwijl Bane en Eval nieuwe wapens kochten, zocht Hardeen een nieuw schip waarop hij een Homing Beacon plaatste. Bane's rivaliteit met Hardeen zorgde voor een handgemeen waarbij Hardeen werd uitgesloten om te vertrekken van op Nal Hutta. Maar Hardeen lichtte de wachters van de Hutts in over de ontsnapping van Bane en Eval. Dooku werd ongeduldig en vroeg zich af waar de Phindian bleef. Maar de vlucht naar Serenno zou opnieuw vertraging oplopen doordat de Hutts het schip neerhaalden. Eval en Bane waren daarna dan toch verplicht om met Hardeens nieuwe schip te vertrekken. Dat schip werd ingehaald door Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano die Hardeen op het spoor waren. Op Orondia kwam het tot een botsing tussen beide schepen, maar nadat Obi-Wan contact kon leggen met Anakin, liet de Jedi even begaan. De Bounty Hunters profiteerden van die verwarring om het duel te leiden en vervolgens te ontsnappen. Bane, Hardeen en Eval reisden door naar Serenno waar Dooku hen ongeduldig stond op te wachten. De Count bood aan Bane en Hardeen de mogelijkheid aan om deel te nemen aan een proef in de Box. Tijdens de proeven was het opvallend hoe Hardeen en Bane meer en meer begonnen samen te werken. Omdat Hardeen de deelnemers al door drie proeven had geloodst, redde Bane hem toen Moralo Eval Hardeen wilde doden omdat hij op te veel respect van Dooku kon rekenen. Bane werd door Dooku gekozen als de leider van het team dat Palpatine op Naboo moest ontvoeren. Op Naboo vermomde Bane zich met een Holographic Disguise Matrix als een Neimoidian. Hierdoor kon hij dichtbij tot Palpatine infiltreren. Eval fungeerde als de chauffeur van de Speeder waarmee Palpatine zou worden ontvoerd. Nadat de ontvoering was gelukt, ontdekten Bane en Eval dat Dooku zijn afspraak niet was nagekomen. Bane opperde om Palpatine dan maar zelf te gijzelen, maar dit was niet naar de zin van Rako Hardeen. Eval was getuige van het duel tussen Bane en Hardeen dat uiteindelijk door Hardeen werd gewonnen. Maar toen even later bleek dat Hardeen Obi-Wan Kenobi in vermomming was, besefte Bane dat hij heel de tijd was beetgenomen. Cad Bane werd opnieuw gearresteerd door de Republic. thumb|250px|Cad Bane Bane's Medewerkers *Todo 360 *Cato Parasitti *J0-N0 *HELIOS-3E *HELIOS-3D *Robonino *Aurra Sing *Shahan Alama *2 BX Commando Droids *Onbekende Kajain'sa Nikto chauffeur Achter de Schermen *Cad Bane wordt ingesproken door Corey Burton Verschijning * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hostage Crisis **The Holocron Heist **Cargo of Doom **Children of the Force **Evil Plans **Hunt for Ziro **Deception **Friends and Enemies **The Box **Crisis on Naboo Bron *Cad Bane in de Databank *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *Top Trumps The Clone Wars *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Clone Wars: Ultimate Battles *[http://www.starwars.com/fans/media/news20090717/index.html A Look Inside Star Wars Insider #111] *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head *So Uncivilized: Great Gunslingers in Star Wars, Part 2 *Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know category:Duros category:Bounty Hunters